The Past That Haunts You
by GhostRider1132
Summary: A continuation of my VOL. 1 From the Framework and Then On. Robbies life starts to settle after finding his family and his relationship with daisy gets serious. But a surprise visits from johnny's past start looking for revenge by going after robbie. Can he defeat these new next level threats or will he fail.
1. A New Year

Her vision slowly came too when she heard his heart beating. He was so warm and so peaceful it was almost a shame that the sun was rising. Her arms were wrapped around him as one of his held her close with a vice grip and the other had snaked its way under her pillow. Her face pressed securely in his bare chest once again reading his heart.

Minutes go by and the brittle morning sunlight peers through his blinded window. One of the beams meeting his eyes to start his morning routine. She felt the vibrations from a grumble that shook her head. His arm around her moved to lightly drag his fingernails down her arm giving her goosebumps. And his rough morning voice escaped his lips. "Buenos dias chica."

She managed to pull away just enough to see his eyes still closed but a faint smile on his lips. He had returned the night before from a father-son/ghost rider training vacation. Which was different for the man who almost never relaxes. "Morning racer."

She smiled and pushed herself up enough to connect lips with his. He moaned and softly returned the action only to brake into a smile. "Something tells me I was missed."

And abrupt chuckle came from Daisy just before she punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I don't know, I think I was missed more."

His eyes finally opened to find themselves transfixed on her warm brown irises. "Don't you know it. There were a few times I thought johnny would smack me upside the head from being distracted." He leaned in to kiss her forehead before throwing the covers over to sit up.

Robbie grumbled as his calloused hand rubbed his face of tire. Daisy watched from her laying position watching the muscle tease in his back. Oh she would love to tell him of her journey 76 years into the future, but time is a delicate thing you cannot alter to your liking. But the rider inside robbie would know better. "Don't worry. It was slow while you were gone and if so I would have called you if it were serious."

He didn't move only combed through his bed hair. He did change since she last saw him about five weeks ago. The hair on the top of his head grew a good inch, he shaved last night so all of that was gone, but something about his posture... something was off.

She sat up to meet his eyes. "Robbie whats the matter?" The large shirt that obviously belonged to him made a ghost of a smile brew on his face.

"I'm sorry daisy I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you..." His large arms wrapped her frame to pull her closer. "While I was out I realized how some things have happened just so fast." He laughed a little. "I guess i'm just not used to this relationship stuff still."

She leaned in on him and she remembered something. "Well, in. . . ." She dove to the nightstand to get her phone. 7:21. Her phone vibrated when she received a message from Jemma reminding her about a party. "About sixteen more hours until we try better at new and old things." Seeing his smile melted her heart.

He got up and went to his backpack he had practically threw down when he came back. "I picked something up from mexico while we were running." While he rummaged threw the bag daisy noticed how he hadn't bothered changing out of the army green cargo shorts he was wearing either. "Here it is." He pulled out an object small enough to fit in his palm that was wrapped with a burlap cloth.

It was a silver chain necklace with a pendent. "Wow robbie you didn't have to."

" We were going through a bad town and an older woman had spotted us doing our job. She found me again going through market and insisted I take this for protection. That she was grateful for helping, called us angels. But something tells me you need it more than I do." He came around as she lifted her hair allowing him to put it on her.

She looked at the pendent and noticed the markings. "Is it a symbol for something?"

He nodded with a smile letting his fingers drift back to her jaw as she turned. "Its name is Quetzalcoatl. Aztec god of light, life, and the sky." Their heads met again. "Now lets get some breakfast because i'm starving."

She laughed and went to the bathroom to brush through her hair and put it in a bun before grabbing a pair of skinny jeans from cloths she left there. He had redressed and already went to the kitchen to start coffee.

"Hey kid, get some sleep last night?" Johnny asked as he spotted robbie in the kitchen.

A simple nod was all he got before all his attention fixed on his girl coming up from behind to hug him. "I forgot to mention SHIELD is having this big New Years party and your whole family is invited." She spoke in a happy voice.

When she finally released he managed to turn around and smile. "Really? Because they were really edgy with just one of me around." The warm smell of fresh coffee filled his nose making him almost sleep again.

They had missed Gabe come in from his room. "Aw look at you two. And please, robbie your worse than john." Robbie left the counter to hug his brother. He had come home around midnight and gabe was already in bed so he waited until now.

"Nice to see you too gabe." Daisy had already poured robbie his cup and handed it to him.

"Oh good your awake." Julia pronounced as she came down the stairs pecking him on the cheek. "I need you to run to the store and pick up some. . . ."

"Mom," Robbie interrupted and was confused with her sudden rush. "Its new years holiday. Nothing's open."

"Well then do you know where we have any mint leaf?"

"Why would you need mint?"

Daisy answered just before juliana had the chance. "May thought it would be a good idea if the women were to bring their own special 'drinks' for the party. I am bringing your favorite." She slipped by the three and made her way to the couch to turn to the news.

Robbie joined her after pointing out a spice bottle with mint. She snuggled against him getting comfortable and practically in his lap. That was when daisy's phone went off on vibrate in her back pocket that was so unfortunately between the two. Robbie choked on his coffee as she jumped up with pink cheeks. "Daisy!"

She was giggling and, once johnny realized what happened, joined in the laughing. "I'm sorry hold on." She pulled her phone out to answer. It was Coulson. "Shoot C." She walked off smiling. Robbie just glared at johnny not happy with the mans amusement.

Daisy came back not too long afterwards still rosy. "Sorry to run but the team needs help with a quick run. I'll see you at the party alright?" She passed to the front door to slide on her boots and grabbing her van keys.

Everyone waved her off.

\- 11:21 pm LA SHIELD base

Everything was set up and jemma was ecstatic that everyone was enjoying the party. They had the live feed of NY's countdown on their largest tv. Daisy had told them not to say anything about there trip into space to robbie. "Hey has robbie called yet?" She asked daisy who was on her third 'drink'.

"He called a while ago and said he was on his way." She checked her phone in case she missed anything. Three missed messages.

 **10:40 Almost to base.**

 **10:53 Car wreak has highway backed up.**

 **11:05 Just passed traffic and can see base in distance.**

 **11:06 You better not be drunk already.**

A loud voice welcoming new comers made her wince as she turned around to see his whole family there. "You made it threw traffic!" She meant to sound happy but by robbies smirk daisy knew she was busted.

Mac was the first to talk to johnny and juliana made her place at the kitchen island that homed other alcoholic concoctions. Piper had taken conversation with gabe.

Robbie hung an arm over daisy's shoulder to join the group. "So how did your errand turn out earlier?" She had changed into something more dressy and she still wore the necklace.

Jemma smiled noticing how comfortable robbie had become around them. "Turned out to be a false alarm so it went quiet well. How was your trip out of state?" She tilted her head onto fitz.

"Well actually, definitely learned a lot. You could just say I have a better understanding." Robbie noticed everyone with a drink. "So daisy, you said you had a drink specially for me?" He raised a brow testing to see if she was sober enough to talk.

Her eyes widened humming and pulling away from him to hurry to the table. "Well, you and johnny really. Yo johnny get over here!" She ridiculously waved him over.

Everyone's attention was pulled to the kitchen. She reached into the cabinets and pulled down bottles and shot glasses were already on the table. In all six glasses she poured the mixed drinks and lined them up so each got one of three. "I remember what you said about you having a high tolerance to alcohol so I paid a lot of money and received looks when I did."

"Damn girl are you trying to get him hammered?" Mack asked a little worried. When faced with a challenge she finds a way to over do it. "That shit is powerful."

She smiled to the boys on either side of her. "First you have the Flaming Dr. Pepper, Then Elevator, and hot tamale shot to really spice things up."

Robbie looked at johnny who just shrugged. She pulled out the lighter and set fire to the four drinks. Robbie and johnny took one of pepper.

Everyone counted down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The both of them shot down the framing drink and finished at the same time. Both of their faces reddened a little and a shake of the head from robbie to clear the weak burning. Of course it was nothing like the rider, but that was the strongest shot he has ever taken. And he taken a lot. Both men have to null their pain. Everyone whooped and cheered for the next. Setting the glasses down they took the other flaming drink and shot it down rather fast. Their faces turning a deeper red and a clear of the throat later they were ready for the last one.

Normally robbie takes spice really well, but his taste buds might be a little messed up. Both ready with last glass in hand and down it went. Johnny gagged letting robbie finished first and smack the glass on the counter with a hiss through his teeth. Yup, definitely sensitive.

Everyone cheered, the kid beat the man that had been drinking longer. Thats when Yoyo remembered what they were celebrating. "Hey guys its starting!"

Five minutes left on the clock. Robbie had poured himself more fireball before following the others over. Sitting on a couch just behind everyone daisy joined, hopping into his lap. "So what do you think racer? Strong enough?"

He smiled taking a sip of his drink to chase the spice away. Sadly it only made it worse. "Ask again in three minutes and we'll see how buzzed I am. But it was good chica." Something new felt like it was crawling on his skin, but it might be her or the drink. His senses felt turned to ten already.

He helped pick up some of the trash because as soon as all the yelling is done everyone will get tired very quickly. Daisy pulled him away at the last minute to the group to watch the ball drop.

A powerful cheer was dulled by a powerful kiss to her lips. Both of them melting into it as everything around them disappeared. A warning was in earshot though for robbie. "Hey kids, maybe we should separate you two tonight?" Johnny had his arms crossed and brow raised in a powerful silent command.

Don't do it robbie. Trust me.

Robbie rubbed his face trying to think straight and he was definitely buzzed. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I cant handle wh-" Daisy was definitely drunk too as he felt his arm get heavier. She pulled him down by his neck, even though he wasn't that much taller, into a heated kiss.

He is the one to pull away first making her wine. "Come on robbie, lets go to bed."

"That is not a good idea daisy, were both drunk and that could end badly." He hugged her tightly though to stop himself from powerful urges. Jemma comes over to the two lingering.

"Its okey robbie I got this, and I'll make sure to prevent hangover." The doctor smiled nicely before guiding her to her bunk.

Slightly embarrassed and grateful towards johnny's wise words. It had been years since he could feel like this. His firm hand bracing his shoulder could make him fall. "Alright loverboy, lets get you home before something else happens."

Instead of taking the car johnny opened a portal and walked the two boys home only to come back minutes later for juliana and their bikes.

.

.

Daisy stumbled sluggishly as they made there way to her room. "Isn't he the hottest thing you've ever seen?" She giggled at her own pun.

She was going to need to drink a lot of water and snack on some bread before she sleeps. "Daisy you seem very happy with him."

She made a whine. "Yeah but he doesn't want to have sex. He's too scared since last time. You know the whole loki thing. I Hate That Asshole So Much." Jemma giggled. "He thinks he will lose control over the rider."

Jemma could understand. Fitz distanced himself because he didn't want her to get hurt. "He just want to protect you from harm. Its what they do best."

"I know, its just after a few months into our dating and the farthest we will go is heated kisses and sleeping together." She then remembers his words this morning. Her face became still.

"You have to remember daisy he might not be used to this much attention. You said he hasn't had a serious relationship in years." Her friend finally started drunkenly understanding.

"Your right. We should talk tomorrow so we understand hu?"

"Maybe, but right now." They reached daisy's room and jemma sat her on the bed. "Drink all of these," She placed three water bottles in front of her and returned to her little kitchen. "And eat some of this." Slices of bread were placed in front of her.

Jemma stayed until all the water was drunk and all the bread eaten. Daisy talking about robbie and what happened that morning and like that she passed out quickly.

It was going to be one hell of a morning.


	2. You cannot outrun you past

The nightmares returned and brought hell to her neighboring friend. For some reason something triggered her to start unconsciously quaking the building. Jemma had managed to wake her up and stop the building from continuous damage.

Her face instantly became wet in tears and she couldn't form full words for a while only repeating, _"Don't leave, you said you wouldn't leave."_ Cradling her friend and offering support and managed to get daisy to talk about it. She dreamed of loosing robbie when the rider left his body cold and lifeless. Gabe blamed her for loosing his brother and she fell back into Wards arms.

.

 **Hill Rock 10:08-**

Robbie groaned as a firm shake woke him from a nice dream. He hissed cruelly, _"Vete a la mierda!"_

Johnny has heard that phrase before and smiled seeing robbie cover his head with his pillow. He found the bottom of the mattress he was sleeping on and lifted. Robbie rolled out of bed and hit the floor hard and moaned as he regained his breath. "Come on robbie you got to go to work."

He sluggishly mumbled as he pushed himself off the floor. "Canelo's shop is closed today john. And was that necessary?" He shot a pained glare as he walked over to his dresser to get a fresh shirt. Oh the upsides of this curse. No hangover.

"Wrong boss, and that depends on how much you care about daisy." His arms crossed after letting him get to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

His face turned in worry. "Why what happened?"

While he cleaned up johnny told him of daisy's episode. "Earlier this morning your friend jemma had to wake daisy from a nightmare that was triggering her powers."

That was all he needed to be on his way to her. And with one portal summon later he stepped into SHIELD.

.

Jemma was doing tests on daisy when robbie walked into the med-bay. "I guess you got word?" He nodded before seeing daisy looking really tired and walked over.

"Hey racer." She smiled gently and hummed when he hugged her. Her skin practically leached the warmth from his.

Holding her close and letting her know he was there for her. That is the best he could do or at least that is all he knew how to do. "Your cold daisy. Why cant you sleep?" He put his jacket around her small frame and sat next to her keeping eye contact.

She seemed like she could fall asleep any second but somehow she manages to blink herself awake. A tear fell down her check and her eyes reddened. "You died robbie, you died and no one could protect me." He couldn't help but pull her close so she could cry in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, its okey daisy. I'm still here okey."

Her breath shuddered and a smooth voice was wrecked with terror. "He had his hands on me robbie, and no one was there to stop him." He hushed her and circled a hand on her back as she fell silent.

Her death grip went weak and jemma noticed how robbie comforted daisy so well. "Its okey daisy, and I would never leave you. Neither life nor death can keep me from you." Robbie rocked her carefully as she sniffed.

"I can't close my eyes without seeing him."

"And what about now?" He managed to get her to look at him.

She smiled faintly smiling. "Nothing." Nodding he got up from their place and helped her off the table. Jemma gave her the all clear and watched the two leave. "Where are we going robbie?"

"You need sleep chica, because if you are going to go out to dinner tonight you are going to need it." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

And she did. Daisy passed out in his arms in her room without protest. He stayed awake to make sure she didn't have another nightmare.

.

 **2:06**

She woke up with a smile seeing how robbie had fallen asleep in an odd way. "Hey robbie, get up." She nudged his side and he snapped awake.

"Alright alright i'm up." Damn, no wonder johnny and her get along so well. "I take it you feel better." He smirked as they both got up to dress to leave.

Daisy let robbie put her necklace on again and took advantage of his closeness. She softly kissed him and without resistance he kissed back. Her arms came up to lock around his neck, and his pulled her close by the hips.

He tasted of his normal warmth and smoke. Breaking it to breath she remembered what he had offered before passing out. "So, about that date."

It was a bad day for the two really. Instead of taking the car they walked the streets to look for a good restaurant. Most of them were still closed due to the new year, but it didn't get good until they accidentally caught whiff of watchdogs. The sun had just set and robbie instantly felt it inside him awaken with that unmistakable feeling of rage. _Not yet._

Daisy took lead in guiding the corners, but she had to be careful since she left the gauntlets at base. "Alright we need to keep quiet so don't go full demon." He smirked at her command and followed in suit closely.

They walked into the main garage and started to wreak the place. It was as expected and weapons were lined up for a dealing. Robbie fought with his greatest fury making each hit count and daisy was making sure no one reached to bench of guns. Not that they would be of any use now that they were starting to glow red and slowly melt.

A large man that looked like one of those guys obsessed with working out made himself known by sending robbie through wooden crates. Daisy went to quake his stupid ass when a loud ringing matched the time of a sharp pain in her side. Looking down blood was running from a bullet wound in her side.

She heard robbie and the rider scream before erupting with fire, and the world started to spin. Robbie turned into the rider and made use of chains from a box. He slowly choked the large man until no more breath drew and made sure the man who shot daisy suffered.

Sadly it didn't last as long as it should have because he knew she needed medical attention. She wasn't out yet and had watched the horror of the robbies anger and felt him pull her up after extinguishing his fire. "Its okey daisy hold on. Can you walk?" Voices in the background alarmed her that reinforcements were already there. She nodded and walked as fast as she could.

They managed to get outside but they were being chased. Daisy was in no shape to fight now and robbie needed to make sure she was safe.

A strange man came out of a door and pulled both of them inside. Robbie moved to strike and saw he was wearing a doctors coat. "Your safe here."

Daisy hissed as she was trying to keep pressure on the wound. The man noticed her step falter. "Can you help? She was shot but I think it went through." He carried her to a room the man lead them to.

Rage was clawing as his bones. Revenge. He wanted to inflict so much pain and the doctor saw it in the way his grip was denting the steal table. "I'm just a veterinarian, but it doesn't look like anything important was hit just muscle. I can give her some pain meds and stitch her up, but that's all I can do." Robbie nods holding her hand carefully.

It was hard to watch her like this, in pain that he couldn't stop. But that hate festered with each passing minute. He needed a distraction, something to do, anything. "Thanks doc for helping us. Its hard to find people like that here." Conversation, it was all he could think of.

"Please, just call me Calvin. And there is a good explanation of why you two were messing with those terrorists?" He raised his look to robbie.

Tense for a second he stood from leaning on the table. "Just two people tired of them scarring children...just because their different." Robbie rubbed the back of his neck and finally looked to the doctor. Something about him looked familiar, but he has never see this man before.

She had fallen asleep from blood loss and exhaustion. "She needs to sleep now, and your welcome to-"

"Its okey, I have a ride on its way and I can take her home. The longer we stay the higher your at risk." He tucked a stray hair that crossed her face and carefully ran his thumb along her cheek.

Calvin smiled knowing what he was going through. "You care for her don't you?"

A curt nod answered the older man. "More than anything in the universe." His lip twitched upwards. "Thanks again."

A trick he learned back in Texas, his car had driven itself to the clinic. He carried her out and got her to the passenger seat. "Make sure she takes care of that wound."

Now robbie felt bad for taking the guys time and resources up. Even though it was just some disinfecting stiff, stitches, and gauze. But he denied any payment he offered and only asked him to watch out for her.

Johnny was nervous. Robbie hasn't answered any calls and even missed a call from gabe. The sound of the chargers engine grew and he went outside to confront him. What was supposed to be calm turned into worry as he noticed robbie having to carry daisy bridal style. "What happened? I thought you just went to visit."

"We went after some watchdogs that were more prepared than we thought. She took one to the side but I managed to find someone to patch her up." He carried her to his bed and set her on her good side. "Spare me your complaints. I know I messed up."

John crossed his arms and could feel the anger coming off him. "I was just going to ask where the place was so I can finish them before they run." He saw robbie pause as if it was something _he_ should do, but he needed to stay with her in case she needed him.

"Siperous Roe, in a run down boat building warehouse." And just as johnny peeled away from the door robbie grabbed his jacket. _**"And make sure they pay."**_ He growled and johnny took his request with a nod.

Left with daisy robbie sighed rubbing his head. Taking a deep breath he let the hate leave so he could relax. He took her shoes off and removed the necklace. Robbie couldn't help some dark part of him that wanted to still rip that man into pieces then chase him to hell only to further his torment. Thats when he saw her move and hiss. "Robbie?"

"Its okey, your at my place. We're safe. Try not to move, you wouldn't want to break it." He pulled the covers over her. He grabbed a bottle of pain killers from his bathroom and a cup for her. "Take some."

She smiled even through the pain and shot down a good four. "Sorry I suggested following them." Her eyes went soft as they met hands.

"That wasn't your decision alone." He squeezed her hand before leaning over to kiss her head.

"Well lucky me I heal fast, so that means we need to get better training in." He laughed at her thoughts of training with May throwing both of them every two seconds.

He kicked off his shoes and changed into some shorts to join her. "What ever you want dais. But you aren't going anywhere until your fully healed." He treated her like she could break as he pulled her to fit with him.

His arm laid on hers and fingers weaved as a kiss found her ear. "Buenos noches reyes." He smiled registering her words. After being around her so much she was starting to learn his words.

Robbie rested his head on hers and hummed.


	3. Old Enemies

Any longer and she would go insane. Robbie had been super protective in everything she does. Ever since she got shot he wouldn't stop trying to help. Now she was at base finally out of reach from him, he almost seemed like jemma it was kind of scary. But finally she had gotten him to stop and everything returned to normal. Well, as normal as it can get.

Robbie went on mission with Coulson and May on a 084. The file stated it had some similarities with the darkhold and other dimensional issues. It was a call from India at an old temple like structure. All other details were above her level.

"Now who is the concerned one?" Fitz asked as he watched Daisy get frustrated with trying to hack the system. Good, this means we have good firewalls this time. He thought but returned to her who was now glaring.

"I'm not being protective, its just- Don't you think it is weird to have an 084 and they use robbie? I know it relates to dark magic and all but that is his dads field of expertise." She took a swig of the beer next to her finally giving up.

Jemma popped out from the fridge with sandwich stuff. "Well, maybe you should ask when they get back. Other than that all radio contact is disabled since they are in the mountains." She sets it on the counter and started making lunch for them.

 _ **-(5 hours later)**_

Robbie made his way to the break room to relax since sleeping on the plane is impossible. Granted he didn't sleep very often. He walked in to find daisy at the counter with her face buried in the computer. Fitz and simmons saw him but she had her back to him. Robbie quietly moved to get close before graciously wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder to whisper. "What you doing chica?"

She yelped at first at the sudden contact, but blushed when she noticed fitz and jemma smile. "Well, I was trying to figure out why they needed you to go on that mission. But now that your here." She caught his smile before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Daisy was so worried for you robbie." Fitz teased but was silenced with a kick to the shin.

He held her tighter. "Is that so? I guess I should tell her what we found then." Daisy turned to face him with wide eyes. "Nothing, it was just a false alarm with nothing but a bunch of children telling tales. . . . of another rider."

Everyone's jaw dropped at his comment. Daisy punched his shoulder. "Well? Was there one?"

He shook his head and left her to get a drink from the fridge. "I wont know for sure until I ask John, but the descriptions were that of a rider. Then again we do have inhumans, aliens, mutants, and God knows what else out there." He finds the beer and returns to find them nodding in agreement. "Meanwhile I am exhausted for some reason, so i'm going to try and sleep."

Jemma tilts her head. "I can run some tests if you like. Something that small could effect you greatly." She offered and demanded at the same time.

"But you don't have any actual tests to know whats wrong remember. I'm sure its just me needing a nap. So if the world needs a ghost rider he'll be in room six." He waved them off with the drink in hand and daisy catching up by his side.

She tucked the laptop into its bag and looked to robbie. He was being unusually quiet, like his old self. "So are you done mothering me? Because I sw-"

He chuckled lightly meeting her eyes. "Yes dais, i'm done 'mothering' you." He got to the door and unlocked it leaving it up to her to join, and she did.

Daisy set down her computer on the dresser. Coulson had spared him a room in case of day's like this where he would be too tired to go home or need to clean up. "So about last week, at the new years party. We never really made a chance to talk about it."

He drank some of the cheap beer which was awful to him. "So, what part did you want to talk about then because lets admit. We were both too drunk to remember much."

"Unless it was something worth remembering." She turned to him and saw his smirk. "Anyway I was just thinking about where we are." She rubbed her arms out of nervous habit.

He knew what she was asking and feared it. Oh how he wanted to do more than sleep with her and hold her, but with their luck it would end like last time or worse. He still cursed himself for being so weak minded. But this was a real relationship wasn't it? Don't you take chances? Make mistakes, and try even if the world is against you? He rubbed the back of his neck letting out a sharp sigh. ". . . "

She looked panicked now seeing how he didn't want to talk about it right then. "Like I said it was just a thought." Daisy turned around to grab her computer and leave but was stopped quickly.

He had crossed the room quickly and gently caressed her jaw. "I just don't want to hurt you." Daisy's breath caught when she saw his amber brown eyes filled with soft worry. His thumb rubbed her cheek making her lean into his callused palms. "But isn't it what people in love do? Love each other no matter how bad things get. To take chances?"

She smiled hearing his words. "Spoken like a true p-"

She was cut off with lips pressed on hers in a soft motion and she returned with the same care. This was what she had been waiting for. The kiss became heated and needy as his hands fell to her waist. When daisy pushed her tongue past his lips getting access past his teeth it was as if it was a go sign for him. This is what they needed.

.

.

 ** _-(4 hours later)_**

Daisy's eyes opened to a truly dark room and found a clock. **7:59pm** _Shit_ , they slept through dinner. Maybe if they wake up now they can warm up some leftovers. The feeling of his strong arm had long abandoned her waist allowing her to roll over and see him.

He was still deep asleep, hugging the pillow under his head. The covers came up to his hips and she could see the scratches on his back. They had clotted and started healing, and that bite on his arm was purple. Daisy is quiet thankful that wasn't her neck or shoulder.

Robbie looked so at peace she carefully moved out of the bed and found all of her cloths. Remembering he had burned off her pants she quietly took a pair of sweat pants and left for the kitchen.

And there was Yoyo and Mack cleaning up the aftermath of dinner. Yoyo was the first to spot her walk in and see her 'state'. "Well, well, well. Look who's decided to come out for dinner." She smirked tapping mack and his reaction wasn't so subtle.

"Damn girl, what happened to you?"

She went to one of the mirrors in the kitchen and saw the hickey's on her neck. "Shit."

Yoyo had a smug grin. "So daisy. You and robbie had some fun at last I see."

Blush instantly ran across her cheeks and she swept it off. Instead she put her hair up and showed them with pride. "You could say that. At least hes finally getting some sleep." She went to the cabinet to grab a plate and mack pulled out the grilled chicken and rice. She hummed smelling it. "Looks delicious, i'm starving."

"Well, Coulson wanted to tell you, you have a mission tomorrow at six in the morning." Mack informed while shaking his head seeing the bites.

"You know you shouldn't feel bad for me, _its robbie with more scars_. Some of them aren't even mine." She shoved the plate in the microwave and pressed time. She received surprised glances from both of her friends. "Anyway I hope we didn't miss anything important."

Yoyo smiled patting daisy's back. "Nope, and you caught us packing the meal so it isn't too old. Now-" She gave her a box of the rice and chicken. "This is for robbie when he decides to wake up." She smirks as daisy takes her own hot box to stack it on robbies and grab some water.

Mack was worried she would make it ten feet and drop everything. "I can get the door for you if you want."

"Thanks, I don't know how attractive a third arm would be but that would be useful." Shaking her head she made her way down the hall with mack by her side.

"Hey tremors, did you notice anything off about robbie when he came back? Usually he is completely aware of his surroundings but earlier he ran into a rack of scrap and claimed he was just tired."

Daisy shrugged trying to think of any reason. "No, not really. I'll ask him though." They reach his room and mack swipes the card and opens the door for her.

What they didn't expect to see was a large, black, monstrous figure looming over robbie absorbing some sort of light. "Get down!" Mack pulls the icer and daisy drops the food to blast the monster.

Rounds go off but by the time they made contact it disappeared into the shadows. "What the hell was that?" Robbie didn't even flinch at the sound to their shouting or the icer going off. She rushed over to his side to feel him. He was a lot cooler than normal by his standards. "Call simmons that thing did something."

Mack left the room and ran down the hall. Daisy roughly shook him. "Hey, whats going on?" He said weakly moving like molasses.

"You need to get dressed okey, this thing was doing something to you and I think it had to do with the rider." She helped him dress and walking him down the hall was harder.

He seemed worried but too weak to show it. "Call dad, tell him what it looked like. . .ah fuck." Robbie doubled over trying to hold himself. Simmons and other nurses come with mack and the large man helped robbie get to the lab.

Daisy went back to the room to grab his phone. It was strange what he said. He never called john his dad, maybe that just shows how bad his condition is.

"Robbie?"

"No its daisy. Listen we have an emergency at base and it may concern another Ghost rider."

There was silence before she heard him swear. "I'll be there as fast as I can."

.

 ** _\- Hell (1 day ago)_**

Mephisto sat at his throne looking upon his son in disappointment. Years ago he was given countless chances to destroy the ghost rider legacy, but failed because of his arrogance. "What am I going to do with you? Your brothers all contribute greatly in hell, and here you are. Completely useless."

The dark figure stood before his father. "Please give me another chance to capture Blaze. He is old and slow now."

His father spat disregarding what he said. "But he also is experienced, he knows how to defeat you. That will get you sent to the pit for another ten years at the least." Mephisto rubbed his chin thinking about his sons proposition. "He has a son, he carries a rider spirit as well. As far as I know he is not experienced in our kind as much as Blaze. Weaken him, bring him to me. Then you can earn you're place back." His son bowed stiffly.

"I will not fail you this time." In a grumpy manner he left the room. He was going to catch this rider and make amends for years of betrayal.

.

Johnny stepped into the lab where simmons had robbie hooked up to machines. His heart rate was slow, temperature way down compared to his usual, he cant manage to stay awake for long, and now he was mumbling/speaking a language none of them new.

John spotted daisy at his side. "What happened to robbie?"

She jumped to his sudden appearance, damn it they really need to wear some sort of bell. "I don't know what, but I caught a glimpse of who did it to him. Some large creature with black skin and he had some sort of mane of spiky hair."

A chill ran down his back and he sighed shaking his head. "His name is Blackheart, and he will do anything to get what he wants. I thought I finished him years ago, I guess hes back but moved in on an easier target." Johnny rolled his shoulder and rested a hand on the side of robbies head. Fire arced into him and a new energy filled him.

Robbie woke up at first disoriented. "What. . why am I in here daisy?" He truly forgot everything, so daisy and john caught him up on everything. "So he's been draining the life out of me, why though. I understand killing a rider but weakening it."

Johnny shrugged and they walked into the hanger. "I know only just a little more than you, and even with that I have never heard of such a move. What does Mephisto want with you?"

A dark voice boomed over the three and out from the shadows lunged blackheart. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Robbie, taken by surprise gets thrown back against one of the jets. Its slick tail wrapped around john's throat and brought him close raising him off the ground to his height. "Look how weak you have gotten. Your son shows so much more potential then you ever did. His short temper makes it so." Like robbie he was thrown into a jet.

"Hey asshole!" Daisy catches his attention before she quakes him off balance, pinning him against the wall. Without warning he turned into shadow again and reappeared behind her. He back-hands her with enough force to make her hurt.

The beast picked her up and admired her love marks on her neck. "You're his aren't you?" She just struggled to free herself. "Sleeping with demons can be dangerous." A claw caressed her cheek draining life carefully leaving her cheek pale. "Maybe he wont mind if I try you myself."

A chill of fear ran down her. "You disgusting pervert let go of me!"

An unmistakable roar shook the walls. Blackheart turned around to find robbie's ghost rider pissed of as ever. _**"LET HER GO NOW!"**_ Johnny joined in behind him.

Robbie was the main threat to him, john could barely scratch him anymore. Robbie summoned the dagger chains from his sleeves and growled. Blackheart threw daisy aside and charged the young rider. How foolish.

Robbie threw his chain to wrap around its neck and used all his force to direct him to the nearest wall. The force was enough to send him through it, but it was far from enough to slow him down. He needs to-

 ** _"RUNN! ROBBIE GET OUT NOW!"_** Johnny called from across the hanger helping daisy. Robbie saw the blood running down her head and nose. Something snapped.

He turned to it who was raising out of the rubble. "Cute." He brushed off his shoulder and saw the rider burn with a new purpose. Hate. Perfect. Robbie took very deep breaths, tightening his posture, before releasing a hot beam of hellfire. Blackheart had his arms raised to block his face, but otherwise not effected. "You foolish child, you cannot harm a demon born in the same fire as you." He stated sauntering over to the alarmed rider, but he was too stubborn to give up.

Out of nowhere a quake knocked it off its feet again. "Come on robbie lets kick his ass."

If the rider could roll its eyes it would, so instead with a grunt her grabbed her and dragged her back. _**"Stay out of the way, I don't want you getting hurt."**_

That voice pulled them out of their escape. "How interesting. Somehow you have gotten the hearts of two beings. No matter. You will all be dead when Mephisto is through with you."

Robbie stopped a toolbox that was hurled towards daisy. She was in serious danger now there was no escape unless he fights. SHIELD guards came running in and shooting live rounds at the large creature.

The distraction was enough to get daisy out of there. Robbie slid to a halt when it reappeared in front of them and grabbed robbie by the skeletal spine. He could feel everything getting heavy and soon his own conscious was gone. Daisy too was snatched up in his powerful hold. She noticed robbie was down for the count. "My father may find use in you." He grinned seeing her struggle.

Before johnny could get to them blackheart summoned a portal and took them through. Coulson and May came up to him. "What just happened?"

Damn this was going to be a long story, but he may need help getting the two back. His darkest imagination conjured up reasons why he took robbie. They needed to get to them fast.


	4. Welcome to Hell

Her vision was blurry but after a few more seconds daisy could see clearly. She was in some sort of dirty, dark, and old looking brick room. Metal shackles locked her to the floor uselessly. Using her powers she quaked them off and stood on shaky legs. Where ever this Blackheart took her it was no doubt hell. A paneless window overlooked a grimy plane of existence. Towers and pools of fire circled to building she was currently in but in the distance she could see a bright light reaching through red clouds.

Robbie. _Shit,_ where did they take robbie. She went to the large rusted door and tried pushing and quaking it out, but it didn't budge. With nothing to do but wait she sat and used the tremors to map the building out and make a plan.

He felt so cold. His nearly bare body shuttered to the cold as he gasped awake. His hands were bound behind his back and he was on his knees. What really got him was daisy standing in front of him with a passive expression. Not daisy.

"Why did you take me?" He asked in a serious tone. He has had it with all of these mind games, even almost willing to stop this whole hero thing all together.

Her face contorted into sadness. "What do you mean racer?"

He growled and realized he couldn't reach his rider. "I can-" Before he could finish Blackheart appeared behind daisy.

"You can what roberto?" His maw grew wider as his hands wrapped around the girls shoulders.

She looked terrified and paled. "Robbie, I-I cant move." Her voice sounded broken, it wasn't that easy to scare his daisy. He just sat there with a tense face. When the large demon bit into her neck she cried out sending a chill through him. It wasn't her, but that sound still bothered him.

A deep voice purred from behind him. "Hmmm, It seems you are smarter than you appear." A lengthy figure walked by him slowly, almost examining his prize. His skin was red, as was his cloak.

"Mephisto." Robbie grumbled looking forward, not making eye contact as a sign of defiance.

"So you have heard of me. Good, and what of my son?"

He let his glare break to see the girl indeed gone, but blackheart still there. "Never heard of him before yesterday."

The dark figure seemed aggravated and the devil just laughed. "Well to answer your earlier question, its you. Or more specifically, your bond with your rider." Robbie tensed, this was exactly another turf war, his body the battlefield. _Fuck._

"No."

Mephisto seemed taken aback and his smile disappeared into a sneer. "What do you mean no? You think I'm going to let you leave this place without a trade? Don't be so naive reyes." The red figure grunted before waving his hand and in came a voice he knew.

"Get your hands off me asshole, I can walk on my own!" Daisy was being pulled by two large guards into the throne room next to robbie. "Robbie, Oh my god are you okey?" She tried moving to him but she was blocked by blackheart.

Robbie nodded with his steel gaze, a silent signal to be strong. "Now before I announce my proposition, I think I will let you three be and maybe robbie you will take my offer." The king left with the guards.

Some version of power dampening braces were on daisy's arms, leaving her vulnerable. Blackheart reappeared behind her and wrapped his sharp arms around her waist. Robbie growled as a warning because he didn't care if he couldn't reach the rider now, but when he can he will tear the demon to pieces. . . .There it is again. That overwhelming urge to kill violently.

The two noticed him shake his head of thought and blackheart eased his hand down only for daisy to send her head back and knock him in the face. He cursed before slapping her. She looked at robbie and felt a burn on her cheek.

He froze seeing light claw marks along her cheek, and he broke out in a dark yell. His voice tainted with the rider and his own. **_"I'm going to tear you apart and make it as painful for you as I can blackheart. Touch her again and see what happens!"_** His teeth gritted as his link grew stronger with the rider.

Blackheart walked over and wrapped his clawed hand tightly around robbies neck. "You can't hurt me mortal." Another grin appeared. "But I can hurt you." He dropped him and put his foot over his throat increasing pressure. Robbie writhed under him and choked for air, face turning red from lack of oxygen. "Oh how easy it is to smother your flame roberto. Its sad that all of this potential has gone to waste." Relieving the pressure the youth gasped and coughed, desperate to fill his lungs. Blackheart squatted to his level and tsked. He thrusted his clawed hand deep into robbies gut, blood pooling at the wounds.

He continued with a disappointed tone. "Too fragile, too soft." He twisted his sharp fingers making his prey choke on blood. He groaned in pain wanting to escape it, but he couldn't move.

Daisy screamed from where she was kept, just out of reach. "Stop! Your hurting him stop!" She tugged relentlessly at the shackles to get closer but came up short. "Robbie, listen to me you need to stay strong don-" She was cut but by a tail wrapping around her throat and brought her to her knees.

The dark man got up easing his attack on robbie. "Aw, your pet cares for you rider." He turned to notice robbie becoming pale. With a huff he lets daisy go and starts walking away. "I will be back when your healed enough to continue this conversation."

Daisy coughed as she quickly crawled her way to reach for him. He was shaking and blood ran from his lips. Teeth painted in blood as well as his stomach. His voice was strained but still strong. "I'm okey daisy, It looks worse than it is." He shifted before a gruesome crack signaled his freedom. His hand slipped through the tie and made enough space to free himself.

Robbie carefully sat up and moved next to daisy. "Don't be like that robbie, I know your hurting." He didn't act effected, but as he worked at her restraints he caught her eyes. Filled with worry.

He hugged her tightly against his tender wound. "Were getting out of here together daisy. I promise." He took her head in his hands wiping the tear away with his thumb and was careful of her cut. She felt the cuffs loosen and they started there way out.

"I was able to feel around before they blocked my powers." She threw his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk through the shadows. Keeping their heads down and making there way to the door.

Coulson and May followed Johnny into the hangar, fully geared up and ready. "When we go in there you have to remember, what you see might not be real. The land and its creatures play tricks on the living that lose their way." Johnny turned to see the others standing by.

Coulson nods and johnny opens a portal. Jemma scurried to find something to say. "Bring our family back."

When the others tried following johnny in the portal snapped shut, cutting them off.


	5. Escape

Daisy supported robbie as they rounded another corner. "D-daisy, I need to rest." He mumbled out as they came to another dead end.

"Shit. Yeah but not for long, they probably know were gone by now." She settled him carefully on the ground. His wounds had yet to start healing, the constant movement reopening them. "We need to cover the wound before you bleed out."

Robbie tensed under her touch and he stopped breathing only to press her flush to his body. _"Don't move."_ He spoke quietly under his breath. Not a minute later a few guards walked by the shadow they were hiding in. One had stopped and sniffed the air but continued after a while. The whole time robbie had held daisy close and tightly to himself.

After a curt nod from the man she slowly let go.

Robbie groaned and shifted. "Lets get out of here and I can try to get us home." Being pulled up on unstable feet they continued their way through endless corridors. That was until they came across another dead end.

Daisy tried to double back but robbie held her there. His eyes were glued in the shadows, and then she heard it. Robbie completely let go and used the wall to walk closer to a figure. Small. Shaking. Breathing heavily.

"Hey, you okey kid?" There was no response, if anything the child curled in closer. "Your not evil, what are you doing here?" Now clearly a she, she turned her soft features to robbie. She didn't look a day over eight.

"It wasn't my fault." Her voice was broken and tears were running down her face. "The thing in my head forced me to do it." Daisy could see the muscles tensing in robbies jaw. The kid unwrapped herself and awed at robbie. "Do you need help?" A warm smile bloomed on her face and she stood to hold his hand.

Robbie looked over to daisy and his eyes went shock wide. "Watch out!" He didn't stop the guard in time and its blade cut into daisy's side. Rage flowed freely in his mind and the rider surged forward. A blazing hand reached out and wrapped around the demons neck to melt it into a puddle of flesh.

The kid grabbed daisy's hand and guided her through the halls with the rider close in tow. Soon they reached a gap in the wall and the little girl squeezed through. It was a tight fit for the two, especially robbie, but they fell onto dusty ground on the other side. The ground beneath them was dry and dead, black grass was everywhere.

Daisy looked up to see a sky of dark clouds firing purple lighting where ever. The sound of wailing souls and screams came from every direction. When she looked around the girl was nowhere to be seen. Gone. But the figure next to her groaned.

Robbie back to himself and healed of his wounds, tenderly pushed himself up and laughed. But he scooped daisy up in a tight hug and sighed. "We need to get to a safe distance before I risk opening a rift. Don't want any unwelcome guests hitching a ride."

Looking around to get his bearings robbie found a familiar silhouette in the distance. "Come on, I know a place not extremely far but its a good trek." They held each others hand with a tight grip and started their walk.

Johnny stepped onto the red earth and took a deep breath. His link with robbie and the rider inside him should have brought him close to them. Right in front of him was Mephisto's castle and everything was in chaos. They were definitely here, but not any more.

The rider surged the surface and he could catch what the demons were talking about. 'escaped' and 'dead lands' were exchanged the most.

The pull to robbie led him to distinct tracks in the dusty ground. Two pairs. Good. But he can smell the blood of an innocent, daisy must be hurt.

"Boy, you just cant catch a break can you?" Being at his strongest he summoned his motorcycle to rise from the ash around him. "Lets hope I find you first." Starting the bike, he blasted past the trail.

Daisy started to get light headed and stumbled over her own feet. Robbie caught her before she face planted. "Just a little longer dais, hold on okey?" He pulled her against him and held her.

Her mouth was so dry from the bitter and hot air around her. A broken whimper escaped her lips when she tried to take another step. Her feet felt like they were walking on glass. "Cant, 'n hurts."

Robbie nodded and sat her on the ground. "I'll carry you the rest of the way. But you need to stay awake daisy." He took a few deep breaths before hoisting her up bridal style and started walking again.

 _Just a few more yards._

 _Have to get there before dark._

 _God, the darkness was something to fear here._

A chittering next to him pulled him out of his memories to find he had walked the entire way without paying attention. _Shit._ They could have been attacked and it would have been his fault, _again._

The desolate village that looked like it came from a western setting was home to the demons who still had some humanity left. Or those who were tricked down here. Like past riders.

People gathered around as he fell to his knees at the opening of the village.

He was so tired, he still couldn't completely reach the rider with out trying really hard. The person standing in front of him was an older man, probably seventy's. A black worn cowboy hat keeping the long hair down, and the white goatee. "Please help her. Just help her." Robbie adjusted daisy in his grasp causing her to hiss.

The man seemed to examine him the most. His southern accent heavy, yup american. "Follow me."

On weak legs robbie carried daisy from under her arm and was lead to a smaller house. What used to be a church.

The moment he laid her down on a cot his own legs gave way. The man caught him and sat him down against a wall. "What did I tell you about coming back here?"

Robbie couldn't help the hoarse laugh to leave him. "Blackheart came after me for some unknown reason. She got caught in the middle. Source of weakness and everything."

The man pulled out a box from under a dresser and lifted daisy shirt enough to stitch the cut. "She your's I assume?" It wasn't a crude question, he was truly curious.

"This is the girl I told you about before, Daisy. So much changed you wouldn't believe." This was the man who had helped him escape this place in that year ago. Carter Slade, though he insists to go by caretaker, robbie just calls him slade.

The man grumbles and has a rare smirk on his face. "Oh, I know all about it. I was the one to document your birth in the record books boy. And its hell, when there is a rising power word flies pretty quickly." He paused for a second to pour alcohol on the wound. Not a sound from daisy. "I took care for your father when he first go the curse. Makes sense my work is still not done even after death."

Now he feels like an ass. "'M sorry, didn't know where else to go. They were torturing me, almost her but we didn't let that happen. Couldn't. Not after everything she has been through. I think they were trying to break me for some reason." He pushed his stiff body off the wall to lay flat on the ground.

"It's okey robbie. They want you because you are what you can call a hybrid." Carter finished off the stitches and started wrapping it with gauze. " As you know the Ghost Rider is part of the angel Raguel, but he is corrupt and resides here. And I felt it. The other day. His fire is going out." He stepped back to look at robbie dead in the eyes. "You were men't to carry on his legacy. Part angel, demon, and human. Nephilim at most."

The title chilled robbie more than the ice cold ground. "So they were trying to break the human part of me?"

The older man huffed and pulled a chair from a desk with his foot. "Not all stupid, good. Robbie, when and you will. But when your power fully unfolds to you, you will be more powerful than Mephisto. You will equal the celestial power of an angel."

Robbie's last encounter with angels didn't go very well. The one's who didn't try killing him acted like they had sticks up their asses.

Then it hit him.

 _Heir._

 _He is the heir to an angel of justice and vengeance._

He took a deep, shaky breath and exhaled. "Why me though? He's had centuries to find other riders to have partners and their children. Why did it have to be me?"

Carter just shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you kid. But I do know you don't get this powerful without making enemies, strong ones at that. I think Mephisto tried bending you to his command while you were unaware of what was happening to you. How is he by the way?" The man got up and left the room to come back with a wet towel and laid it on daisy's head.

"Truly? I don't know. He did something because I can barely feel him. I only managed to bring him out for a few seconds to escape that place." He took another breath and allowed himself to feel. To reach for the strings that bind their psyche's together.

Every muscle in his body ached, he could feel the thrum of hellfire in his veins and bones. There was a wall between them, not strong but enough to keep them from communicating properly. "I think I need some rest." He barely manages to push himself up off the ground. "Wake me if anything happens. Or when she wakes up."

Slade dips his hat in a sign of dismissal and robbie makes his way to another back room where old pews were stacked. It wouldn't be comfortable, but sleep sounds really nice right about now.

Taking off his jacket to pillow his head he laid on one of the bench closest to him. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could talk to the rider now that he could focus on one thing.

 _Breath evening out he fell into his mind, the darkness and worry slip through his fingers like sand. All the pain flooding from his body and mind, it took the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. He could escape to his own world._

The darkness was starting to envelop the land but johnny could see his destination just a few minutes away. Switching gears the bike ripped the ground beneath its tires and boosted faster.

Its been a good while since he's been here, but if he was to put his money on it, he would bet an old friend of his took his son under his wing. At least until he could leave this hell.

He slowed to a roll as he entered town and found everyone already blocking all entrances to their shelters and houses. But there stood the caretaker, with his arms crossed and weight baring on his left leg.

His rider reseeded to the back of his mind and under reanimating skin. "Well all be damned, carter. How long has it been?" Johnny elegantly unmounted the twisted hell bike.

Slade didn't look impressed at all. "Don't know, time passes differently here. Here's a better question, _why didn't you tell him?_ " He asked and motioned him to hide his bike in a shed not too far from the building he was guarding. That too had it temporary shielding.

The blonde man sighed. "I've been working on it. I take him out to train properly, help him adjust when his power increases. Its just he's been busy and had so much to worry about already. I didn't just want to walk up to him and go, _'So yeah, about every evil and angelic being will be out to kill you because you pose a threat to their power. You are also the heir to Raguel's title. Good luck.'_ " He threw a tarp over the bike and closed the shed doors.

The older man shook his head. "I told you to tell him as soon as possible, you know the dangers of him hitting max power. If he is at the wrong place at the wrong time, he could level the entire western board." They both made their way inside and boarded up the door. "He would unknowingly kill her. Obviously you will be fine, but anything human or mortal will be disintegrated into dust." Each word made its way to johnny but he already knew he fucked up.

"I assume you have already told him about this?" He didn't need to see the other nod because he was better with talking. Slade was always strait to the point, unless he wanted to toy with someone with a puzzle. "Where is he now?"

Slade looked down the hall and nodded. "He walked the entire way here, carrying an injured girl. He's resting right now, same as the girl. Listen, mephisto did something to him. Robbie said he almost cant reach his rider."

This was trouble, even if they know nothing about what is happening it cant be good. If the two are mentally separated when IT happens it could have unimaginable consequences.

Johnny stepped into the room to see robbie asleep, definitely not at peace. He was on his back with one arm under his head, the other laying across his stomach. Shirt torn in places, pants dirty. Poor kid was so tired he didn't even take off his shoes. He also noticed the metallic shine around his neck, the necklace daisy had given him for his birthday.

Shaking his head johnny carefully took his son's shoes off and draped his own jacket over robbie. His only movement was strangely sinking into the warm jacket. Without his own rider to keep him warm with darkness approaching he would get frostbite. "How is daisy?"

Johnny finally turned to see slade with an all knowing smile. "You're not too bad of a father. And the girl is okey, she lost blood and I'm pretty sure humans aren't supposed to be here."

"She's an Inhuman. Its this kind of human that has traces of kree genetics. Its the new trouble topside. She is also an agent of SHIELD. If it would be any human to survive this environment it would be her." Just as he spoke the sound of rushing wind echoed through the house.

Now was not the time to speak.

The darkness is worse than any demon or lost twisted soul you'll come across in the light. It was everything that encompassed true darkness and evil rose from the pits of hell. Imagine monsters, demons, skeleton, and more smashed together into this massive thing of death. It would swallow up any lost soul who wondered into its path. They would take that person and tear them muscle fiber from fiber. Slowly and most painfully. And when they were done, and it being hell, it would carry your remains until you regrew and the process would start all over again.

It was blind and couldn't smell, but it could hear a whisper state wide.

Thats why when daisy slowly woke and heard the sounds of claws scraping over the wood, howls and screams of many individual mouth of it, johnny covered her mouth with his hand softly and pressed a finger to his lips.

She nodded and sat up. Daisy had to bite her lip to keep herself from hissing in pain. Lifting her shirt carefully she saw the gauze slightly tinged with red. She looked over to john and noticed him motioning _'no talking'_ with his mouth.

The part of her brain put two and two together quickly. Whatever it was out there making all that noise, was not good and speaking would get them found. When she didn't see robbie though she got worried.

If ghost riders understood all languages they could read sign right? Daisy motioned with her hands. _'Where is robbie? Where are we?'_ And a smile dawned on john's face and he signed back, _'Safe, you are both safe. He is sleeping so and you should too. This will go on for a while.'_

She noticed the older man leaning against the door frame. _'Who's that?'_

Johnny shook his head. _'We'll talk later, rest now and I'll wake you when it's gone.'_ He helped her lean back onto the cot and put the heavy blanket over her smaller form.

The two men stepped into the center area of the church and sat against the walls facing each other. In complete silence, only his own rider to fill his ears with a growl every time a wail seemed too close to the doors.

It was like this for hours, still going on.

When it finally left and the little light hell provided entered through small cracks of the wood boards they peeked outside to check if the coast was clear. Slade got up and woke daisy with a small shake.

It felt as if she had slept for days, completely refreshed and ready to go. She also noticed the sound was gone. When she opened her mouth to ask who the older man was johnny's voice came from the other room.

Slade left the room with daisy in tow and walked into where robbie was sleeping.

But he stood there.

Standing straight, body tense, and a dead forward stare. His eye's looked empty, like no one was home. Johnny reached forward to shake him out this trance-like state. "Robbie, come on." When his hand met the boy's shoulder blue fire engulfed his arm. Angel fire.

 ** _IT_** was happening...


End file.
